For Charity
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Prompt for Kadam AU Saturday : Adam buys Kurt at a charity bachelor auction.


"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…" the young woman announces, her voice trembling slightly with nerves. Kurt straightens up, pulls his shoulders back, kicks his ankles loose. It feels like he's about to go up on stage for Nationals or something. But with Glee club, he was never alone- and right now, he is. Alone, and feeling quite jittery.

When he heard that NYADA was hosting a date auction for one of New York's animal shelters, he knew he wanted to help right away. Who doesn't love animals? And it would give him something to do, keep his mind off his recent break-up with Blaine. He figured he might help making posters, or be a part of the background crew styling the potential dates. He never figured he'd actually be date material himself- not until Irene, the young woman setting up the auction, suggested it. Then the list of participants had leaked and someone set up a poll on the NYADA blogs and he came out as the most popular pick; the comment section was exploding with remarks from people claiming they were going to rob a bank so they could be the ones to win the auction.

It was all very flattering, but now that he's about to go on, Kurt is beginning to feel extremely self-conscious. What if those comments were faked by Irene's friends to hype the event and get as many people to come as possible? What if they are expecting someone else, someone better, someone less _Kurt_, someone more like- _Don't go there_, he sternly tells himself. _This is who I am. This is what they get. If that's not good enough, screw them._

"….Kurt Hummel!"

The audience applauds and cheers, the volume rising as Kurt steps through the curtain onto the stage. He offers them his show smile and spreads his arms theatrically as if to say: 'Here I am, what do you think?' Boys and girls alike shout, whistle on their fingers and call his name. Kurt is a little taken aback but tries not to let it show. He walks over to Irene, who is holding a microphone. She is beaming broadly.

"So, Kurt, tell us, what would a date with you entail? What would the lucky..lucky, _lucky_ buyer be getting for their money?" She looks up at him with little hearts in her eyes, and all he can think is, 'wow, she's good - she knows how to sell this.' He takes the microphone from her and smiles at his audience.

"Well," he starts, "the evening would start with a self-prepared dinner; at least three courses, but fully compliant to the Kim Kardashian diet, of course," he sees a few smiles and nods and feels pleased, "then, I was thinking, theatre or a movie, then cocktails…" he deliberately trails off and glances at Irene. She nods hungrily. "And then…_who knows_," he adds in a low voice. The audience goes wild, and all over the crowd, cards go up in the air, signalling they are in with the starting bid of 20 dollars. Irene immediately raises it to 30, 40, 50…and yet most of the cards stay in the air. As she reaches 100, bidders start to dwindle a little, but Irene manages to lure them all right back in by suggesting Kurt to take off his shirt. The cards all fly up in the air again.

By now, the response of the audience has warmed him up, reminding him that he is allowed to show off what he has worked so hard for (after all, he no longer has to reign himself in to make Blaine feel better about himself), and Kurt gives it his all; unbuttoning a single button for every ten dollars the bid goes up, flexing his muscles and rolling his arms for full effect, and by the time they are at 200 and Kurt is naked from the waist up, there are at least 10 eager potential dates with their cards still up in the air. It feels pretty damn good to be this wanted.

Kurt allows himself a closer look, and smiles as he recognises several young male NYADA students from his stage weaponry class- as well as two women from his screen writing course (always very shy and nerdy in class, who knew? he wonders if they know he is gay). Then he blanches as he sees who else is bidding.

Blaine Anderson.

No. No, no, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen- sure, the auction was free for all, but no, not him - anyone but…! Kurt would rather date one of those girls than having to sit through one more evening of Blaine making awkward and inappropriate passes at him while managing to make him feel bad about himself at the same time. The break-up had been hard, but it had been the right thing to do- Kurt had drawn a clear line and Blaine had crossed it when he violated Oprah's non-cheating contract. And _nobody _crosses Oprah.

Kurt suddenly feels exposed with his shirt off. Without realising it, he sucks in his stomach more, maybe stoops a little, avoids eye contact. Blaine is beaming brightly and waving his auction card at him, and Kurt tries desperately not to see him. He looks at the other men. Irene is raising the bid again, and they are talking among themselves, clearly trying to convince each other to pitch their money together so one of them, at least, has a chance. One is on the phone and then raises his card again. Bless him and his wealthy parents, Kurt sighs. At 250 dollars, the girls are out. Apparently that's more than they are willing to pay for a platonic date.

300. Two of the NYADA boys are still looking confident, the others dejected but supportive. Kurt looks directly at them when Irene puts some music on and he rolls his hips fluidly, shaking his assets for all he's worth to convince them to please, please outbid Blaine. Moans and sighs go through the crowd. A girl starts crying. The boys bid on bravely- Irene is going up larger chunks now, skipping to 350, 400 fast. She already has dozens of saved puppies and kittens on her mind.

Kurt knows Blaine's daily creditcard max (the one his parents pay for) is 500 dollars. But that is so much. Who'd have that kind of money to spend on a date?

The moment has finally come; his admirers stop bidding and Blaine's still holding his card up. One of the men looks like he's about to jump into the Hudson river later. "Five hundred dollars going once," Irene says very slowly, her eyes roving over the crowd. Kurt's fingers play with the button on his jeans. Maybe if he…?

"Going twice…"

Blaine is already coming up to the front, clutching his auction card and his wallet. Oh god please no, Kurt begs. He wonders if he can buy himself. Is that allowed? Going on a date with himself? Sue Sylvester married herself, after all. But then he realises he doesn't have five hundred dollars, and there's no way his dad would let him borrow that much. Not for a charity. His father is a wonderful, loving, charitable man, but he is not a saint.

"Two thousand dollars," a man shouts from the back. Kurt's heart skips a beat. He knows that voice. He knows that drop of the r. _Two thousand dollahs._

The crowd parts to let Adam through. He walks up to the stage and looks up at Kurt with a smile. "Hello darling," he says. "Sorry I'm late. Someone had texted me that the auction would be in another building. I have no idea who'd do such a thing." He glances over at Blaine, who is looking red-faced and furious.

"Two thousand going once," Irene says with barely concealed gloating as she envisions a whole new play wing for the kitties, "going twice…"

Everyone's eyes are on Blaine (except Kurt and Adam's, whose eyes are firmly locked on each other's). Blaine looks down on his wallet and gives the tiniest, sad little shake with his head.

"SOLD for two thousand dollars to the handsome gentleman in the beanie!" Irene exclaims joyfully. "Please pay in cash or with creditcard and come and claim your date!"

The crowd applauds, and everyone streams forward to clap Adam on the shoulders and shake his hand. Blaine storms off, his auction card crumpled on the ground.

Kurt bites his lip and slips into his shirt again. As he's buttoning up, Adam comes up to him.

"You can say no, of course," he offers quietly. "I'll still pay for the animal shelter."

Kurt lets out a huff of breath. "Certainly not," he says resolutely. "You got yourself a date."

Adam beams, and his smile makes Kurt's pulse race.

"Where did you get that kind of money?" Kurt asks.

Adam shrugs. "The Apples all pitched in, and I sold my car. That thing was costing me a fortune on parking fees anyway."

"You could have outbid Blaine with 600, though," Kurt says. "I could tell Irene-"

"And disappoint all those puppies?" Adam replies, smiling. "It's for a good cause, Kurt. And you're worth it. I didn't want to take any risks."

Kurt doesn't even try to hide how much Adam's answer pleased him.

"You have to let me pay you back, though," he insists. "Partly at least."

"Okay," Adam agrees. "But I get to decide on the currency." A mischievous glint shines in his eyes. Kurt feels his face heating up. Somehow he knows Adam is not talking about _dollahs_ anymore. And he's very fine with that.


End file.
